


moats & boats & waterfalls, alleyways & pay-phone calls

by APgeeksout



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Tag, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: Mox steals a few hours with Roman in the middle of their respective media rounds for the premieres ofDynamiteandSmackdownon Fox.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	moats & boats & waterfalls, alleyways & pay-phone calls

“You’re not my breakfast.”

Seeing Roman’s eyes go from tired and distracted to bright and warm as they track over his face goes a long way toward making it worth being awake and on the move at this hour.

“Nope,” he says, and leans into the doorway, letting Roman wrap an arm around him. He presses a kiss to his jaw, prickly where he hasn’t shaved yet, and adds, “but I’d let you eat me any time.”

“Heathen,” Roman says fondly. “Get in here.” He feels the laugh huff out of Roman’s chest as he squeezes him tight and hauls him and his bag over the threshold and into his softly-lit room. “Didn’t think I’d get to see you this week.”

“Heard my favorite superstar was gonna be on all the morning shows. Couldn’t miss that.”

Roman shakes his head at him and pulls back just a hair, hands landing warm and steady at his shoulders. “You slept yet?”

“You saying I need some beauty rest?” he teases, but Roman doesn’t take the bait. “Nah, still too amped,” he admits, “and I wanted to catch you here.” That earns him another soft look, and even after all the time between them - all the time he still plans on sinking into the guy in front of him - he can’t resist the urge to cut the sweetness just a little. “I can sleep when I’m dead, right?”

Roman scoffs and digs his fingers into him through the leather of his coat. “Yeah, you think you could quit working so hard to bring that around sooner? How fucked is your back?”

“You saw that, huh?”

“Heard my favorite wrestler was going to be on TV in prime time,” Roman deadpans. “Couldn’t miss that.”

“I’ll make sure Jericho knows you were watching,” he says, just for the pleasure of drawing out Roman’s look of put-on exasperation. He steps back in to drop a little peck on Roman’s half-serious frown. “I’m fine,” he says. “You’d’a been proud of me; let ‘em look me over even though it didn’t even break the skin.”

Roman hugs him again, drops his head to rest on his shoulder, and rubs an easy circle into his back - homing in on the spot where it is actually a little tender from landing in the rubble. “I am proud of you, you know.”

This time, he pushes down his instinct to undercut the moment with a joke and just leans his cheek against Roman’s hair and tightens his arms around him and stays there with him until Roman’s phone starts going off with its most obnoxious jangly ring tone. The emergency _your ass really has to get out of the damn bed right now_ backup alarm he sets for stupidly early mornings or days he’s lost to flying across too many timezones.

“Guess that’s my cue,” Roman grumbles, and breaks away reluctantly to shut the thing off.

He lets Roman shower in peace - the big dog’s got places to be this morning, and Jon knows he didn’t give him enough warning to factor time into his morning routine for them to linger under the hot water together (definitely not enough for Roman to fuss over the bruises he knows are coloring up under his shirt) - and makes himself at home in the room: ditches his boots and his coat, plugs his own phone in to charge on the nightstand next to Roman’s, moves the tail-end of a six pack from his bag into the mini-fridge. He signs for the room service order when it comes and gives the kid who brought it a good tip. He stakes out the side of the bed that’s rumpled from Roman’s sleep, pillowcase still smelling like his hair treatment, and shucks off his jeans and stretches out under the sheets. 

When Roman emerges from the bathroom with his beard trimmed and his long hair smoothed back into a bun, wearing a white undershirt and plaid suit pants, he gives a long whistle that Roman acknowledges by flashing him a grin and striking a little pose on his way over to the room service tray.

“You want in on this?” Roman asks, uncovering his plate, loaded up with sliced fruit and a henhouse worth of scrambled eggs.

“Nah, you fuel up,” he says. “I’ll scrounge something up later.” 

Roman settles on the edge of the bed at his hip to work his way through breakfast, and Jon does let him feed him a few bites of strawberry as he goes.

They bullshit for a while - about Bryan, about Omega, about Japan and Thursday Night Football, Roman’s folks and Jon’s dog and whether they’ll make it to any Halloween parties this year - while Roman slowly layers on a crisp white shirt and a silky tie and a vest. Too soon, all that’s left is for Roman to straighten the collar of his coat and go down to meet the car they’ve sent to ferry him to the studio.

“Be right here when you get back,” he offers, before Roman even has to ask.

“I was hoping.” Roman leans down to kiss him and smiles against his mouth as he lets him snake a hand up under his jacket to skritch at his back through the layers of his slick dress clothes.

“Keep on dreaming big, babe.”

“Forever, if it keeps paying off with you in my bed.” Roman laughs. “Believe that.”

He groans at the catchphrase - and how he opened the door for it wide - and snags Roman’s hand to drag one last kiss over his knuckles before he lets him go again.

* * *

He makes it through his boy’s segments on both talk shows - hosts eating out of the palm of Roman’s hand; cleaned up so nice in front of the cameras that Jon gets hit with a swell of smugness, or maybe gratitude, that he’s the one who gets to muss him up a little on the other side - before the 24ish hours without sleep finally catch up to him and drag him under into busy, hazy dreams. When he resurfaces, it’s to Roman crawling back into the bed behind him. Roman curves his body to fit to the shape of his own and drapes an arm around his waist, and he can feel that he’s stripped back down to shorts, mostly bare skin and body heat against his back. He’s not quite up to producing words yet, but he hopes the noise he makes as he leans back into the hold sounds as satisfied as he feels.

Roman tucks his face against the back of his neck and leaves a kiss there. Jon doesn’t remember what he was dreaming about, tucked up alone, but whatever it was couldn’t have been as sweet as this life.


End file.
